


Bandit

by MoonRiver



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Luke had a dog, Luke is a good son, Luke's parents - Freeform, One Shot, christmas gifts, dachshunds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/pseuds/MoonRiver
Summary: Once Luke realized he could lift and move objects with ease his mind was filled with ideas of how he could use this newfound power...mostly, all the ways he could help out his parents. He did little things around the house when they weren't around, little chores to help them out. But between the twenty-five anniversary of his death and Christmas approaching, he wanted to do something that would put a smile on her face.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Random_booklovers favourite Sunset Curve fics





	Bandit

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fanfic all the time, writing was such a passion for me. I haven't written for years...until this show! Though of this and just had to get it out!

Once the band was able to lift and move objects with ease, the first thing that occurred to Luke was just how easy it would be steal anything. Even Willie had stolen that entire bus and drove it into the dessert! While the band made a pact that they shouldn’t use their gifted powers to become thieves, Luke couldn’t help but to think of his parents and everything they could use.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more he found himself hanging out there. He knew from the bills piling up on the counter that it had been a rough financial year, on top of being the twenty-fifth anniversary of their son’s death. He saw medical bills showing his mother had a breast cancer scare, requiring lots of expensive tests their insurance didn’t cover well. The house seemed quieter each time he visited, with his parents often just staring at home renovation shows as their food sat uneaten on plates in their laps.

He tried to help out when he could. When they went to bed, Luke would carefully do little bits of housework for them, like cleaning vents they likely never had had the energy to get to, fixing plumbing- he even managed to change the thermostat on his mother’s car while they were out one day. What was the harm, he thought, likely his mother would think she was just being paranoid about her car, _again_. He didn’t have the heart to steal a car for her, so why not?

Luke couldn’t tell if they noticed the small differences or not. One day he even made sure his mom’s favorite song would “mysteriously” come on her phone when she woke up, hoping to put her in a good more. She just seemed…depressed. While Christmas wasn’t a super exciting time growing up, what with him being the only child and most of his time alive was spent being a rebellious teenager, his mother did love to put up their tree and decorate. This year it was just a little mini tree on the console.

One night he sat with his parents, lounging on their Lazy Boy while his parents sat stiffly on the couch, watching some “cat whisper” show. _People will literally watch anything these days,_ he thought. A food commercial came on for dog treats, and as a little dachshund ran around the house on the television, begging for the treat his mother actually laughed. Luke leaned forward as a smile crossed his face; it was the first time he had heard her laugh in weeks. His father laughed a bit as well, placing his arm around his wife’s shoulders. The snuggled a little closer together.

When he was a kid they had a dachshund, an older black smooth haired that his parents got when they first got married. That little dude was his mom’s best bud. They hung out together, slept together, went on walks together, even until the pup’s older years. The dog died when Luke was nine, and his mom never did get another dog. He didn’t remember her being particularly sad, he had supposed because as a kid he was really upset and his mother didn’t want to make him feel ever sadder. He did remember though that his mom kept collecting dachshund things for awhile, and there were these little figurines she would get, like dachshunds dressed as ballerinas, nurses, actual hot dogs. They always made her smile.

Luke couldn’t help but to notice she didn’t have any out sitting around currently. He had been wanting to get them something for Christmas. Something he could maybe sneak into the house and they would spend ages trying to remember which one of them got the thing and when. Just something small, that would make them smile for once. He had just the idea.

He figured the easiest way to go about doing this was have Julie look it up on the internet. He leaned way too close as he hovered over her shoulder, watching in amazing as website after website loaded up so quickly and she navigated everything so expertly.

“So you can like…just buy anything?” He asked. “So if you were out of toilet paper you could just order some?”

Julie grinned, amused.

“Yup. My dad orders our groceries all the time, we rarely go to the store anymore.”

“Wow.”

He never ceased to be amazed at how much he had to learn about the 21st century. While there was a lot of change between the 80s and 90s he didn’t remember it being _this_ much change.

“Here we are, jackpot!” Julie exclaimed, pointing at pages and pages of little dachshund figurines.

Luke’s grin widened. His mom would have _loved_ this back in the day; how was her house not full of these things now? Maybe she just needed to be reminded of that time, of her old best pal.

He picked out a cute little Christmas themed one, the dachshund was dressed a little elf. Julie purchased it for him using money the band made from their last gig and to his continued amazement, it arrive the very next day. He had always been a surprisingly good gift wrapper and insisted on wrapping the gift himself, using his signature bow he used to do. It was the only sign it may have possibly come from…their son.

That afternoon, Luke disappeared over to his parents house, carefully making sure his mom wasn’t home yet before sneaking the gift on the porch. She was due to be home at exactly 5:45pm, just like every day of his childhood. She was still working the same old job, though just part-time…he knew she liked the people.

Sure enough, her car pulled up at exactly 5:45pm on the dot. She clearly seemed to be a little bit more at ease getting out of it, now that it hadn’t broken down on the way home. He hid in the bushes (though of course he didn’t need to hide) and smiled as his mother cautiously approached the package on the porch and picked it up. He had written his mother’s name on the tag, just so she knew it wasn’t a trick.

Luke watched as she carefully undid the wrapping, her eyebrows lifting at the familiar tie of the bow. He knew she could feel somewhere deep in her heart, that this gift was connected to her son. As she lifted the little dachshund out of the box a smile grew across her face, and his mother laughed for the second time in weeks. She stole a look around, wondering who her secrete Santa was. Luke couldn’t help but to shake the bush near him, and her eyes did drift that way but with the wind she didn’t did give it a second thought.

A week later, when he visited his parents for their usual Wednesday night spaghetti dinner (a tradition from when he was a kid that he was pleased to see they kept up with) there was sure enough a little black dachshund puppy running around like crazy. His mom was beaming from ear to ear as she threw it a squeaky ball to chase after.

Bandit, she named the dog. Luke could swear the dog could see him sometimes, it would look his way as the pup cuddled up with his parents by the TV, and the singer continued to lounge in the Lazy Boy. And a full sized Christmas tree now lit up the bay window.


End file.
